The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. Due to characteristics including small size, multiple functions, and/or low cost, semiconductor devices have been esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both memory and logic elements. To meet increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it may be helpful to provide semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical specifications/requirements, the complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices have increased.